


DO NOT READ THIS FANFICTION

by JMonCheri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Don't do it, M/M, don't, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMonCheri/pseuds/JMonCheri
Summary: EVERY HORRIBLE THING YOU COULD THINK OF IS IN THIS FANFICTION.DON'T DO IT.





	DO NOT READ THIS FANFICTION

“I can’t even _believe_ you, you pathetic shit. You’re so stupid….”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“…ly in love with him. I can’t even believe you.”

 

Viktor doesn’t even give a fuck about what Chris says, he just sighs dreamily as he stares at the man across the room, speaking to a few of his friends nonchalantly, golden ring brightly visible on his hand.

 

Viktor wanted to stay hot glued to his fiancé’s side for the rest of the engagement party but Mari and Minako made them agree on a bet that if they stay apart for more than two hours then they’ll allow the two to drink.

 

It has been torture.

 

“I miss him already.” Viktor murmurs helplessly, Chris laments banging his head on the bar table.

 

“You’ve been apart for twenty minutes.”

 

“Still.”

 

“He’s only a few feet away.” Chris sighs helplessly, looking at his idiot of a friend. “Why are you sacrificing precious fiancé time for a bunch of tequila shots again?”

 

Viktor smiles, feeling fond memories pass through his mind. Those involved noticeably next to zero clothing, sloppy and drunk make outs, and he vaguely remembers a pole somewhere in there. “So we could be drunk and happy together, that’s why.”

 

Chris knocks back a shot. He’ll definitely need it, especially if this pathetic Russian will spend two hours crying about ‘losing the love of his life’… said love of his life is literally ten feet away.

 

Yuuri’s gaze snaps to Viktor, Viktor’s breath is knocked away. Yuuri has looked at him like that before, multiple times, when it was just the two of them. The way Yuuri’s eyes softened with love, it was a look that Viktor knew was only for _him_ , and only _him_.

 

Viktor’s heart thrums noticeably faster. They’ve been together… for _so long_ , but Yuuri Katsuki will never fail to take his breath away.

 

 _Just a little more time_. Yuuri’s eyes whisper, Viktor holds on to that promise.

 

Yuuri mouths ‘I love you’.

 

Viktor falls of his seat, giggling.

 

Chris sighs, knocking back another shot.

  

 

* * *

 

 

“VIKTOR NIKIFOROV~”

 

Yurio grits his teeth, looking away from the scene in order to save the last remaining shreds of his innocence. Beside him, one of the triplets pats him on the head sympathetically.

 

“Ugh, why am I allowed to watch this?” Yurio says with his tone laced with horror as the engaged couple have, what seemed to be, filthy sex all the while wrapped around a pole. Yurio is wondering why the event doesn’t have an R-18 stamp outside, or whether he should sue the two for making him watch this overly disgusting sex show in payback for all those years of third wheeling. Either way, he’d never admit it, but he’s pretty damn happy for the two.

 

Yurio looks down, sees that the triplets are all wearing eye masks.

 

“We come prepared.” Axel says, without a beat.

 

Yurio looks at the scene, tries not to barf when the old man has that same old, ditzy ‘in love’ look on his face.

 

“You have an extra?”

 

Without even removing their eye masks, Loop hands him a tiger eye mask. Yurio’s mood suddenly lifts as he’s cocooned by beautiful, beautiful darkness.

 

“VIIII*hic*KTORRRRRR~” Yuuri says as Viktor removes himself from the pole.1.) He’s not good at pole dancing anyways. 2.) He’d rather watch his beautiful fiancé dry hump a pole than do it himself.

 

Viktor, even when a little drunk, feels his heart thrum in his chest. He doesn’t give a fuck about the guests, what matters is the fact that his fiancé was staring down at him, all sorts of love deeply embedded into his eyes.

 

“I love you soooooooooooo fucking much, you beautiful man.” Yuuri slurs, he might not even be drunk yet. Viktor is fine with that.  “You make me the happiest person alive; how the fuck did I get you to marry me?”

 

Viktor is fighting the intense need to just grab him and stow him away where he can have this beautiful man all to himself and just generally worship him for the rest of the night. Yuuri, with less than 50% of his clothes still on his body, looked so beautiful under the strobe lighting surrounding the event.

 

“I love you too!” Viktor hollers above the pumping music, his smile so giant it _hurts_. “Come down, please!”

 

Yuuri giggles, swinging himself around. Viktor gets an outline of that sweet ass™ that Viktor loved to death, and Viktor tried to not fall to the floor.

 

Yuuri launches himself into Viktor’s arms, Viktor catches him like he was catching a pillow, and Viktor was about to leave the venue and have steamy sex with said pillow.

 

The guests aren’t even fazed when Viktor leaves with a giggling Yuuri in his arms. Some of Hiroko’s few relatives, who were invited, stare a little dumbstruck as Toshiya and Hiroko just chuckle at the scene.

 

“They…” One poor guest, who was unfortunate enough to be invited, stammers out with war flashbacks evident in his eyes. “They… They _surely_ do love each other.”

 

As the night progressed, nobody was fazed when Christophe latched onto the pole next with his mystery boyfriend, Seung-Gil started making out with Takeshi again, Yurio’s gone missing (he’d snuck out with the triplets, Yuuko, and Otabek. They all went to a nearby petting zoo), Mila and Sara started making out and every sober man nearby is trying to hold back Michele while Michele tries not to cry, Yakov, Celestino, and Lilia just watch the scene as it is not the first time that their students all become stupid messes, and Phichit is live on Instagram, Facebook, and fuck, even MySpace, using four different gadgets.

 

When one is not used to such scenery, one shall run away and tell the tale of ‘how you barely survived an event hosted by ratchet skaters’. It will become a town story, then a legend, then a myth, and then the tales of the legendary Katsuki-Nikiforov engagement party shall be a thing of folklore. But at least it’ll be all over now…

 

Now, up next: Their Wedding.

 

**Author's Note:**

> lmaaaooooo sike, have some cute viktuuri :3
> 
> ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿'̿’\̵͇̿̿\з= ( ▀ ͜͞ʖ▀) =ε/̵͇̿̿/’̿’̿ ̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿
> 
> [check out my shit tumblr yall](https://jmoncheri.tumblr.com)


End file.
